The Blocked Trilogy
by ObeseCommando
Summary: Blake and Yang want some "alone" time.
1. Frustrations

**Frustrations**

Weiss barely had the strength to open the door to her dorm. She wanted to just blast the annoying obstacle out of the way, but instead decided to reach forward and use the knob like a normal person. When the door was dealt with, a quick glance around the room let her know that she was, in fact, alone. A smile that didn't reach her glazed eyes formed and she staggered inside. She closed the door behind her and shuffled around in the darkness. Memory guided her to her bed. She made sure to duck to avoid hitting her head on Ruby's bed and sat down. She tensed, wondering if she had forgotten to remove Myrtenaster from her belt before sitting down. Was there a hole in her bed now? The heiress shook her head and remembered that she had stowed her beloved weapon in her locker.

The heiress kicked her shoes off, not caring where they landed and already forming a reprimand if someone tripped on them. Then she slowly reached up, her arms feeling like they were pulsing and burning at the same horrible time. When her clumsy fingers managed to undo her ponytail, Weiss' smile grew. Then she fell backwards and surrendered herself to sleep.

Yang was shaking and wanted to dance in the hallway. At first she thought her ears had deceived her, as Blake had insisted on whispering in the smallest voice imaginable. But then she repeated herself and Yang heard that she was finally getting the go-ahead to take their relationship to the next level. It took every ounce of self-control for the blonde to not pump her fists in the air and scoop her partner up. Of course, Yang couldn't stop herself from grabbing Blake's hand and conducting a mad dash back to their room.

They had made quite the scene, and Yang barely remembered Blake shouting apologies to the casualties of their flight, but she couldn't care less about that. Months of frustrations of watching the seductive, black haired goddess and maintaining a secret relationship in close proximity to their other teammates were going to work themselves out of Yang's system through powerful, fiery lovemaking. The blonde swore as she fumbled with her scroll to get their door open.

"Are you okay?" Blake asked. Her face was flushed, though Yang didn't know if it was from embarrassment or the run. The blonde made it a note to ask who was affected by their spirited trek across the campus later.

"Yeah, give me a moment," Yang said. She held her wrist steady with her free hand and carefully managed to insert the scroll into the lock. Seconds stretched into minutes as Yang glared at the red light on top of the lock. Or maybe she just needed to calm down. When an eternity passed, and the little red light switched to green, Yang's hand shot out and the lustful blonde almost tore the doorknob off in her haste. She reached out with her other hand, wrapped it around Blake's waist, and pulled her girlfriend into a passionate kiss.

Blake's warmth spread into her and Yang felt her knees go weak at the thought of what they were about to do. Pulling Blake in and slamming the door behind them, the couple maneuvered in the darkness toward their beds. Their wandering hands pulled off whatever piece of clothing they landed on. Vest, scarf, shirt, shoes, it was all too much to wear and had to go.

Yang felt the edge of Blake's bed against the back of her legs and went down, pulling Blake with her, breaking their kiss for a moment but renewing it in the same breath.

Through their all-too-infrequent times together, Yang had figured out that lightly biting on Blake's collarbone forced the black-haired girl to make the most intoxicating sound. The blonde immediately sought the spot out. Blake's reaction was instantaneous. She let out her low, beautiful moan and turned her head to give Yang a better angle. She was more than happy to oblige. But when she tried again, Blake's body went stiff on top of her.

"W-W-Weiss?" Blake asked.

Yang followed her girlfriend's gaze and saw the heiress on her bed. She was almost invisible in the dark room, but the moonlight coming through the window was able to highlight her white hair perfectly. Yang could tell that the heiress was asleep, though it was strange to see her sleeping in her normal clothes. It meant that their secret was safe. Blake had realized it too, as she instantly relaxed. Yang felt a devilish smirk growing. "Wanna keep going?"

Blake glared at her before her expression softened. "Actually, I just remembered some studying that I should be doing. I think I have a test after this weekend."

"What?" Yang sputtered as Blake climbed off of her. "B-but, wait, we can just go somewhere else, right? I mean, it's not like there aren't a bunch of places where no one looks."

"I'm sorry, Yang," Blake said, bending over to pick up her clothes. Whether Blake meant to give Yang a perfect view of the rear that the blonde wouldn't be having or not, Yang felt like someone had just set her face on fire. "Maybe another time?"

The words were so innocent. Yang groaned and fell back on the bed. "I have to wait _more_?"

"Seems that way," Blake said, dressed and smirking. She threw Yang's clothes at her, hitting her in the face. "Now get dressed and get to work."

"There's only one sort of work I want to do," Yang muttered. She let out a loud groan before sitting up and putting her top on. Blake had already taken a seat at one of the desks and had opened a book. Yang let her eyes wander over the black-haired beauty before slowly moving over to Weiss' sleeping form.

Making sure to keep her voice low so Blake couldn't hear, and mindful of the heat that she could still feel, Yang said, "You're a hazard to my sexual health."


	2. Irritations

**Irritations**

Yang clenched her jaw and kept her eyes firmly on the book in front of her. She ran her tongue across the roof of her dry mouth. Someone was speaking, but the blonde figured that it was Ruby or Weiss. She was only aware of someone sitting across the table when she felt a foot press firmly on top of her own. Yang brought the book closer to her face and could feel the heat emanating from her cheeks. Regardless, the history text was very interesting. She hadn't thought it possible for the Schnee family to be mentioned in a history book. Every day was full of surprises.

A slender hand suddenly appeared on top of the book and pushed it down, revealing to Yang the very pretty face of Blake Belladonna. The black haired girl had decided to leave her bow off while they were in their dorm and her cat ears were pressed flat against her head.

"Yang Xiao Long, did you hear a single word I said?" Blake asked. She sounded tired, but there was an underlying tone of irritation in her voice.

"Not really. I'm trying to study," Yang said. She pushed Blake's hand off of her book and kept reading.

Blake frowned. "I was asking-"

Yang registered the words on some level and her hands started to shake, though she didn't know why. She forced herself to keep the book steady and brushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes. Pages 92 through 115 had been assigned. She was on page 103. "That's nice," she supplied when Blake had stopped talking.

Ever perceptive, Blake must have known that Yang wasn't paying attention. She groaned loudly. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaang, I'm sorry about last time. I just got nervous. Will you at least give me a real response?"

Something was making her girlfriend remarkably needy. Deciding to humor Blake, Yang rolled her eyes and set the book down. Blake had slumped in her chair but immediately perked up when she saw that she had the blonde's attention. "Alright, what is it?"

Blake blinked and paused, unprepared for the question. She quickly recovered and lowered her eyelids. The gesture was nothing but seductive. "I was wondering if you wanted to share a bed tonight," she purred.

"Sounds good," Yang said and picked her book up again. She enjoyed being in the same bed as Blake, especially since they had decided to tell Ruby and Weiss about their relationship. Although they still slept in different beds to avoid lustful temptations, it was still a nice treat for Yang to sleep with her girlfriend without having to keep one eye open for the rest of their team. Blake's hand appeared on top of the book again. "Uh, Blake, kitten, I'm still trying to study here."

"I don't think Oobleck will care if you go one night without reading." Blake had gotten out of her chair and had circled around the table. The blonde hadn't even noticed the movement and fought the urge to jump. "And besides, the bed is just over there. Aren't you feeling sleepy?"

Yang looked at her empty coffee cup. "Not particularly."

Blake's left eye twitched, but she wrapped her arms around Yang, putting her chest at eye level. "That's good," she purred. "Wouldn't want you to fall asleep too soon, now would we?"

Yang flipped to the next page. 104. "Uh-huh."

Blake groaned and then forced herself between Yang and the book to sit on the table in front of her. "You're being awfully dense tonight," she deadpanned.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, looking up into irritated amber eyes.

Blake massaged her temples. "I am trying to have sex with you."

"Oh," Yang said. Suddenly all of those little quirks her body had been going through made sense. She crossed her arms and said, "Are you sure? You haven't been exactly willing these past couple of weeks since we first gave it a shot."

"That was because Weiss was right there," Blake said, pointing at the heiress' bed. "This time, I sent those two to see a movie in town." Blake slipped off of the table and onto Yang's lap. She slipped her arms around the blonde's neck and whispered, "They won't be back for a long time."

Yang bit her lip as Blake's scent surrounded her. Oh, how she wanted to fall headlong into the sheets with her girlfriend. Her body was already reacting and pulling the ravishing, black haired goddess closer. But on the other hand, her history book sat there, unread. There was a test coming up. Yang wanted to cry.

When Yang opened the door to the dorm, she saw Blake was alone at the table. Yang strode up to her with a big grin and slapped her test on the table in front of her girlfriend, making her jump a foot in the air.

"A+, baby!" Yang shouted triumphantly.

Blake lowered her shaking hand from her heart and picked up the test to look it over. "I'm impressed," she said with a teasing smile. "I guess some sort of congratulations is in order."

"I can certainly think of a way to celebrate," Yang said, running a finger down the front of Blake's shirt.

Blake's smile turned sheepish. "Actually, about that," she said, scratching the back of her head. At Yang's confused look, she said, "My plan last time worked too well."

"What do you mean?" Yang asked, dreading the answer.

"Well, when I sent Ruby and Weiss out to the movies, they enjoyed themselves so much that Ruby decreed that there will be mandatory team outings." Blake held up a pair of movie tickets. "Starting tonight."

Yang slumped. She reluctantly took the proffered tickets and stared at it. Blake planted an apologetic kiss on the blonde's cheek. Yang felt tears streaming down her face which fell onto the movie ticket. Keeping her voice low, she muttered, "Ruby, my beloved little sister, why did you have to do this to me?"


	3. Libations

**Libations**

The night had moved swiftly and cloaked the grounds of Beacon Academy. Lights across the campus fought against the darkness, but they fell, slowly, as more and more fell victim to sleep.

Yang watched all but a few lights flicker and fade before turning her gaze to the sky. The stars still shone and there were no clouds to hide them. A persistent breeze played across the roof that Yang found herself on, stirring her long, blonde hair across her face. She idly pushed the stray locks behind her ears and let out a sigh. The night wasn't so cold that she needed a coat, despite the constant reminders from Ruby. She hardly felt the chill.

Ruby. Yang's eyes narrowed at the thought of her sister. The girl had taken the team out to several places in Vale ever since she declared that there would be regular team outings. What Ruby had failed to mention was that each outing was scheduled at the most inconvenient times. Yang had been forced to sit, helpless, as she had been forced to go into town before she could be alone with her girlfriend. After the day she had just spent at an ice cream parlor, the blonde had decided to head up to the roof to be alone.

Before leaving, she had voiced her intentions to the rest of the team. Blake had disappeared earlier, leaving Yang in the dorm with Ruby and Weiss. The look Weiss had given her had been priceless. Yang smiled when she thought of the distressed heiress, her eyes wide and pleading as she shouted, "Don't you leave me alone with her!"

Ruby had ordered the largest sundae on the menu and hadn't been still for hours. But that wasn't Yang's problem anymore.

"That's what you get for ruining the first time, princess," Yang muttered. She had taken a seat on the edge of the building and kicked her feet in the air.

"Talking to yourself?"

Yang almost jumped off the building. Instead she turned around and saw the loveliest girl that she had ever seen walking towards her with a bottle in hand. With a smile, Yang said, "I'm going to hear you sneaking up on me one of these days, kitten."

Blake sat next to Yang, black bow rustling in the wind. "And when it happens, all you'll do is sputter and blush in that adorable way you do," she retorted.

Yang ignored the heat rising in her cheeks. She laughed instead and said, "What, are you seeing someone on the side? I don't 'sputter and blush.'"

She had raised her hands to show the air quotes, but she put one hand over Blake's when she finished speaking.

Blake gripped Yang's hand and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder. "Whatever you say, dear."

The witty retort that she had prepared died in Yang's throat. She leaned into Blake instead. The two sat in silence and watched the sky. Blake hadn't said anything about the bottle, though, and Yang felt her curiosity rising. She opened her mouth to speak.

"It's grape juice," Blake said.

And promptly closed it.

"Where'd you get it?" Yang asked.

"One of the chefs gave it to me," Blake said with a shrug.

"Awfully nice of them. Can I have some?"

Blake offered the bottle. "That's why I brought it up here."

Yang took the bottle and pulled on the cork. The bottle had already been opened before, leaving the cork easily accessible, much to her convenience. Without hesitation, she brought the opened bottle to her lips and tilted it back. She hadn't been ready for the delicious smelling juice to burn. Yang started coughing and handed the bottle back. She heard Blake laughing, which was beautiful, but that didn't stop the blonde from glaring.

"Maybe I should have said it was fermented grape juice," Blake said innocently.

"You're going to be the death of me, kitten," Yang said and wiped her lips with the back of her hand.

Blake took a sip from the bottle and handed it back. Yang wanted to ask why Blake had sought her out with a bottle of wine, but she was having too much of a good time just being with her girlfriend. Maybe that was all Blake had wanted, and Yang wasn't about to complain about spending too much time with her black-haired goddess. She carefully took a pull from the bottle, deliberately drinking for the same spot Blake had, and felt a new warmth blossom in her chest. The wine was bitter and sweet. Yang licked her teeth and put the bottle down.

"Yang," Blake said. When Yang looked over, she found that Blake had turned so that the tips of their noses were touching. Her amber eyes were still clear despite the alcohol. "I want you."

Blake's warm breath danced over Yang's lips. Yang raised an eyebrow, unable to look away. "Are you sure? I mean, if we get going up here, there might be some people that'll hear."

Despite the warning, Yang's hands had already moved to unbutton Blake's vest. Blake bit her bottom lip, her face flushing, though Yang didn't know if it was the alcohol, the cold, or the possible embarrassment. She kept her hands steady, fingers on the last button. Finally, Blake nodded. "I'm sure. I'm tired of waiting."

Celebrating on the inside, Yang undid the final button. Blake shrugged out of her vest and returned the favor. They moved away from the edge of the building when the two had finished removing their tops. Yang felt her arm bump something, but she didn't care to look. There was something much more enticing right before her.

When they were on the middle of the roof, the two sat down, facing each other, hungry eyes drinking in every detail of their beloved. When their eyes met, neither of them could have stopped themselves from moving forward and seizing that which had evaded them for so long.

**Author's note:**

**That's a wrap for these very silly stories. These mark my first and only known expedition into the wild world of Bumblebee shipping, and they were a lot of fun to write. If you got this far, I hope you enjoyed reading them. **


End file.
